


gravitational pull

by pupyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Crewmate Song Mingi, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Space Explorers?, Space Pirates, Space Treasure Hunters, Top Kim Hongjoong, hongjoong horny, idk!, slightly dubious consent? check notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupyunho/pseuds/pupyunho
Summary: “You’re driving me crazy,” Hongjoong said; lowly, breathlessly. “Have you ever thought about this? With you and me? I have.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 432





	gravitational pull

**Author's Note:**

> hello back with more questionable content! both joong and mingi like each other and wanna fuck its just that darn pesky sex pollen that muddles things! if that's too dubious for you please feel free to click off of this page kthx have fun! leave a comment

Mingi gulped. 

“What the hell am I supposed to do until he’s back to normal?” He demanded, voice cracking embarrassingly as Hongjoong ran a curious hand over the front of Mingi’s trousers. He heard static crackle on the other end. “Hello? Yunho?”

After a moment: “Dude, listen, I’m kind of multi-tasking here - flying the ship in this kind of weather isn’t exactly ea-” 

“Find a way to have him sweat it out.” Seonghwa’s firm voice interrupted Yunho’s ramblings through the communicator. Before Mingi could respond, he heard the tell-tale click of the line disconnecting. 

xXx

Most of the time, Hongjoong’s not-entirely-human ancestry wasn’t much of an issue. It was year 20XX, after all, and all of the crew members were very accepting. But, Mingi thought, as Hongjoong mouthed around the nape of his neck, this was not one of those times.

“Take this off, pretty,” His captain murmured against the shell of his ear. He tugged pointedly at the wet fabric of Mingi’s travelsuit, the skintight garment even clingier with added waterweight. The weather on this particular planet, a small mining colony, was notoriously temperamental - which Yeosang had neglected to mention during their debriefing a day before the mission.

Hongjoong and Mingi had been on their way to a mine in the eastmost quarter of the colony to investigate whispers of recently discovered treasure when a hazy purple fog so thick Mingi could taste it in his throat spread through the air within seconds. Almost instantaneously rain began to pour - or, rather, _beat down_ on the two explorers. 

_"We’ll hide out in there for a bit,"_ Hongjoong had shouted over the onslaught, yanking Mingi by his sleeve towards a small, run-down house in the distance - Mingi chalked his ability to spot it through the harsh rain and fog entirely up to Hongjoong’s superior half-alien vision.

And everything would have been fine. They would have bunkered down until the storm passed, maybe bonded a little waiting it out...maybe he could have convinced Hongjoong to huddle together on the cabin floor with him for warmth… 

But then, in their rush to get to the door of the cabin, Mingi slipped.

Mingi slipped, and took Hongjoong down with him, the two of them thudding painfully right into a cluster of brightly colored plants covering every inch of space on either side of the pathway.

A cloud of - pollen? - rose with a vengeance, watering Mingi’s eyes and burning his throat. By the time he finished coughing and whipped around to see how Hongjoong was faring, the older boy was curled on his side, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Hyung - “ Mingi rasped, rain and confusion muddling his voice. “Let’s go, gotta get in,”

He managed to corral Hongjoong into the house, slamming the door firmly shut and slumping back against it. When he opened his eyes again, they were two inches away from Hongjoong’s - pupils narrowed shockingly into slits.

“Mingi,” Hongjoong whispered, and Mingi’s mouth went dry.

xXx

“Hyung,” Mingi says, at the point of hysterics as Hongjoong whips off his shirt. It lands elsewhere with a wet smack. Mingi can see a hot flush spreading down Hongjoong’s bare chest. “I really, _really_ don’t think you want to do this!”

Hongjoong pauses his hands on the waist of his pants. “Want you,” he says, tongue flicking out over his teeth and - have his teeth always been that sharp?

Mingi stares with dismay at the disconnected communicator in his hand. He’s on his own for this. But he’s not _used_ to making big judgement calls, goddamnit, that’s Hongjoong’s job; Hongjoong who is currently moaning Mingi’s name into his fist as he squeezes his cock through his trousers. Mingi thinks he might die of sheer arousal-slash-embarrassment any second now. 

“Its so hot,” Hongjoong pants, and Mingi has half a mind to throw him back out into the rain to cool off. He’s advancing towards Mingi and there’s only so much he can inch backward before he finds himself caged in by his captain’s arms. Hongjoong’s hands smooth down his chest and linger around his nipples; hard little peaks pressing through his suit. Mingi’s hands come up instinctively to push Hongjoong back but he can’t bring himself to; they linger uncertainly in the air as Hongjoong gropes him. 

Mingi can’t help but cuss the universe out in his head. Out of all the scenarios in which he’d fervently imagined Hongjoong propositioning him - and there were _many_ \- this was not one that he’d ever considered or hoped for. Mingi knew, of course, that Hongjoong cared for him; he was stern, and sometimes prone to being harsher with Mingi than the other crewmembers, sure, but Hongjoong also had a tendency to dote on him and without fail always chose Mingi as his #2 for missions. But Mingi couldn’t imagine Hongjoong ever caring for _him_ like _he_ cared for Hongjoong. In his eyes, Mingi was just his younger crewmate, who demanded his attention more often than not. Not a romantic prospect. Which is why Mingi needed to stop this in its tracks.

“I can - I can, leave the room, if you wanna just - “ Mingi babbled, miming jacking off his his hand. Hongjoong pressed his body closer to Mingi’s in response. It wasn’t really the smartest suggestion, considering the house was only one room and the storm just outside, but Mingi was grasping for straws at this point.

“Stay in here, Mingi,” Hongjoong said, with surprising persuasiveness despite his feverish state. His nails - oddly pointed - scratched lightly over Mingi’s stomach - his muscles quivered under the touch. “Let me touch you.”

“You’re under some weird - sex drug, alright, and its affecting your ability to discern who you do and do not want to bone, so I really don’t think that whole touching thing is the best idea - “

“Don’t want to bone anyone else. Just Mingi.” Hongjoong objects simply. “Mingi, Mingi, _Min-gi_.” He leans in close, and Mingi swivels his face quickly to the side, cheeks burning. Hongjoong doesn’t seem to mind, just noses into Mingi’s neck and inhales deeply. It tickles, but it also sends a little tingle straight to his gut.

“I know that’s how it feels, but your judgement is severely impaired right now! What we need to do is figure out how long this is going to last and how we’re going to stop i - “

Hongjoong pulls back to interrupt him, hands sliding down to Mingi’s hips and squeezing firmly. His eyes are clear, despite the flush sitting high on his cheeks.

“Thought about you last night in the shower. After you came to dinner in those little blue shorts.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Mingi’s eyes were pulled down against their will. “Thought about you a lot. Long and hard.” Hongjoong grinded his hips forward, and Mingi whimpered, reminded of how humiliatingly hard he was in his pants. “My judgement _impaired_ then too?”

Mingi gaped like a fish, uncertainty bubbling in his chest. 

“Need your help, Mingi,” Hongjoong whispered. “Feels like I’m burning up.”

Mingi furrowed his brow, teeth worrying his bottom lip. “Please don’t hate me after,” he said, under his breath, and then, louder: “How.. how can I help?”

xXx

“Mmmh, doing so well,” Hongjoong moaned, looking down at Mingi through half-lidded eyes. Mingi felt saliva pool in his mouth and his face heat, and tried not to think about the Pavlovian implications of his reaction to Hongjoong’s approval of his sloppy handjob skills. His rhythm was disjointed, but his hand’s slide was slick and tight around Hongjoong’s dick.

Hongjoong was panting above him, cock straining and hot in Mingi’s hand, and Mingi felt a little delirious at being able to touch him like this, even if it wasn’t how he ever expected to. 

Hongjoong cupped Mingi’s jaw sweetly, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. Feeling bold, Mingi swiped at it with his tongue as it trailed. Hongjoong’s eyes darkened, and Mingi felt his cock pulse in his jeans. Testingly, he leaned down and pressed his lips, shiny and bitten-red, to the head of Hongjoong’s cock. He was leaking like crazy; precome drooled out and lined the seam of Mingi’s lips.

Hongjoong _growled_ , the sound distinctly inhuman. MIngi gazed wide-eyed upwards, realizing that Hongjoong’s teeth had decidedly elongated and sharpened, and resolved to interrogate Hongjoong immediately after this ordeal about what the fuck _that_ was all about.

The hand on his jaw turned insistent, guiding Mingi’s mouth further onto Hongjoong’s cock. Mingi suckled at his tip, whining around his mouthful at the heady taste. “You’re driving me crazy,” Hongjoong said, lowly, breathlessly. “Have you ever thought about this? With you and me? I have.” Mingi slurps obscenely as he drags his mouth down Hongjoong’s shaft, eyes falling shut and clenching his thighs together in a desperate bid for friction as Hongjoong just keeps _talking._

Hongjoong cards his fingers through Mingi’s hair, soft brown locks grown out long enough to pull, which he’s quick to realize. “Knew you’d look like a dream on your knees. So _pretty._ And always working so diligently, my sweet little try-hard,” Hongjoong is filling the gaps between his grunts and Mingi’s little muffled moans with filth, won’t stop cooing over how Mingi’s lips look stretched around a cock, or how lovely he looks with teary eyes, and its driving Mingi _insane_ , enduring it all and focusing on pleasuring Hongjoong instead of himself.

When Hongjoong finally comes, he clenches his thighs tight around Mingi’s ears, a curse on his lips and his cock snug in the warm clutch of his crewmate’s mouth and throat. Mingi takes his fill, cheeks straining and a dribble of white escaping the corner of his lips. 

But Hongjoong still feels _hot_ he realizes, staring with great focus at where Mingi’s adam’s apple bobs in a thick swallow, his pink tongue darting out to clean up where Hongjoong’s release spilled. 

His cock was already filling again, from where it rested spent against his thigh. Mingi turns his wide eyes towards Hongjoong when he realizes. “Again?” He asks, guillelessly. Hongjoong should feel bad for how wrecked his voice is. How he sounds a little hoarse. But he likes it. He likes how obvious it is by his rasp that Mingi sucked dick, that he’s the cause of that.

Hongjoong’s cock is fully hard, and standing erect once again.

Mingi doesn’t wait for an answer. He nods his head, firmly. “Don’t worry, hyung,” Mingi assures, softly. “I’ll still help you.”

xXx

“You smell so good,” Hongjoong says, voice lilting like he’s intoxicated. He breathes in at the base of Mingi’s neck like there’s something there other than sweat and soap-smell. 

Mingi moans nonetheless, grinding up into Hongjoong as he skillfully slots their naked hips together. The hot friction is driving him crazy, and Hongjoong is unrelenting - he’s got one hand wrapped around Mingi’s wrist, trapping it to the makeshift bed as they frot against each other, as if Mingi would shy away from his touch. 

Hongjoong snakes his other hand down to massage roughly at both of their tips, spreading the wetness down their shafts. 

“ _Uhnn_ , f- _fuck_ \- “ Mingi cries, hips jerking desperately. “Feels so good, does it - do you feel good? Hyung?”

Hongjoong hisses a _yes_ into Mingi’s lips, tongue lapping into his mouth. Mingi tries his best to reciprocate, saliva slipping down his chin as Hongjoong thoroughly explores his mouth. He bites meanly at Mingi’s bottom lip, and Mingi can feel acutely how sharp his teeth are, how he exerts just enough pressure to hurt but not break the skin. He abandons Mingi’s gasping mouth to suck bruises into the underside of his jaw, cock rutting hard and dirty against Mingi’s own.

Hongjoong kisses Mingi again as he comes, swallows his moans up greedily. He’s so close, and he chases it, rubbing against Mingi’s spent cock till he whines, overwhelmed and sensitive, and that’s what it takes; Hongjoong adds to the mess on Mingi’s stomach, shooting his load as he breathes in deep lungfuls of Mingi’s scent.

xXx

Mingi rocks forward in surprise. Hongjoong pulls back, and thrusts forward again; the wet noise that accompanies his movements burns Mingi’s ears scarlet.

His thighs are slick with come and some lubricant they found stashed away in a vial. If Mingi looks down underneath himself, he can see the flushed head of Hongjoong’s cock spearing through the clench of his thighs on every downstroke. 

He’s not sure when this whole thing is going to let up, but he almost fears that it never will - it’s still storming and foggy through the single window in the room, so it couldn’t have been that long, but Mingi feels like its been a lifetime. He’s worried; if it never wears off, what would happen? Would Hongjoong just exhaust himself? Would the fever reach a dangerous point? 

There’s no use in worrying, but Mingi does it anyway - lets Hongjoong use the plush flesh of his thighs to get off, rocking back against him earnestly even while he frets.

Hongjoong’s fingers dig bruisingly into his hips, and the points of his nails threaten the thin skin there, sending a tantalizing little chill down Mingi’s spine. Despite much effort, Mingi can’t get hard again, not yet - while Hongjoong is relentless in his libido. Mingi thinks to himself that _of course_ he would be the one to accidentally discover alien viagra.

When Hongjoong orgasms, with a long, drawn out groan of Mingi’s name, he pulls away, spreads one of Mingi’s cheeks to the side, and his come splashes hot and scorching against Mingi’s hole. Mingi clenches, hips jerking forward in surprise, and Hongjoong moves closer to follow him. He presses his fat tip snug right up against where that pink little mouth is spasming, feeds it generously. Hongjoong watches, fascinated, breaths coming short, as his come leaks out and drips.

Without further ado he shoves Mingi a bit further up the bed, spreads those long, lanky legs to either side so he can lick a wide stripe over Mingi’s hole; presses his tongue inside to clean him up.

“ _Hyung - !_ ”

xXx

Mingi holds tightly to Hongjoong’s shoulders, narrow but strong, as he slowly sinks down onto his cock. His mouth drops open, and Hongjoong’s brow tenses, guiding hands cupping Mingi’s ass as he skewers himself on Hongjoong’s dick. A muscle in his jaw jumps with his effort to not buck up into the heat of Mingi’s body. He’s so beautiful, and beyond the muddy haze of his more primal thoughts Hongjoong thinks Mingi is made to be celebrated; yearns to capture the long line of his neck or the stark pink of his nipples in a painting; wants to drape Mingi in expensive fabrics and delight in ripping them off again; to sing a ballad about the trust and focus and pleasure and submission in just the little wrinkle in Mingi’s mouth -

All coherent thought from that point onward is banished when Mingi bounces experimentally down onto Hongjoong’s cock. He swivels his hips in a little circle, and seems to like what he finds - squeezes Hongjoong tight in his ass and grinds. He’s making himself feel good.

Hongjoong gasps his approval.

He needs to come, wants it so badly - he’s been overwhelmed by it for the past however many hours. All Hongjoong can think about is _Mingi_ and _mine_ and how desperately he needs to spend himself inside of and on him. There’s a heat in his belly that feels like its cooking him from the inside.

Mingi works so hard for him, really; lifts himself with trembling thighs, fucks himself so well. “Yeah, take it,” Hongjoong snarls, prodding his fingers over where Mingi’s rim is stuffed with cock. 

“F-feels so good inside of me,” Mingi confesses, voice reedy and slurring his s’s like he does sometimes when he’s not focusing. “Going to do it so well, Captain, ‘re gonna like it so much,” he rambles, and feels Hongjoong’s dick _pulse_ against his walls. 

“You’re so good for helping me, baby, doing so much,” Hongjoong licks into Mingi’s mouth, tastes his come on his crewmate’s tongue, “so _proud_ , gonna - fuck you so good, let you have my cock whenver you - want - “

Hongjoong thrusts up, hard, and Mingi’s toes curl as he wails. Hongjoong begins fucking up into him, bouncing the taller boy in short jerks as Mingi tries to keep pace. 

He can feel himself getting close, so close, and pulls out to roll them over, leaving Mingi laid out on his back, blinking up like he’s fuck-dazed. Hongjoong slaps the side of Mingi’s ass lightly. “Put these behind me,” he says, voice rough, and Mingi obeys, wrapping those smooth thighs around Hongjoong’s waist. 

Hongjoong slides back inside of him like he’s coming home, exhaling as Mingi’s walls spread to accept his cock. 

After proceeding to fuck Mingi silly for a frankly ridiculous amount of time, coaxing his orgasm out of him and Hongjoong licking Mingi’s come off of his fingers like he’s famished, he finally presses his cock as deep as he can into Mingi’s ass and comes, rolling his hips into Mingi with short little thrusts; making sure Mingi gets every drop; making sure he can leave that part of himself there.

xXx

Hongjoong doesn’t know when they fell asleep. But he wakes up with his mind clear and a slight, pleasant tingle simmering underneath his skin that burns just a little more insistently when he realizes his cock, half-hard and messy with come, is fit right between Mingi’s cheeks. 

He remembers everything, knows so much happened and that they’re going to have to _talk about it_ , need to call the crew and get picked up -

But there’s an itch he needs to scratch.

Hongjoong spreads Mingi’s ass to reveal his hole, a well-loved red with come - _mine_ \- leaking sluggishly down his taint.

Hongjoong feeds in a curious finger, purring in satisfaction when Mingi accepts it easily, draws him further in. Before he knows it he’s fucking Mingi on three fingers, spreading and straining his little hole and pressing his come back inside, where it belongs. 

Mingi wakes to a rumbling at his back. He startles. “Hongjoong-hyung,” he mumbles, instantly parting his thighs further and pressing back on his captain’s invading digits. “‘s sore but I feel good,” he complains, rocking back. Hongjoong’s fingers are too short, and Mingi feels so empty. He verbalizes this.

“Ungrateful brat,” Hongjoong whispers, fondly. His cock has more than filled up, so he opens Mingi up even further, slides in to the hilt immediately since Mingi wants to whine about being empty. 

“O- _ooh,_ ” Mingi squeaks, deep voice cracking, fingers knotting in the sheets. Hongjoong thrusts lazily, long, slow drags that fuck him so deep Mingi thinks he can feel it in his stomach.

Hongjoong fits his teeth into one of the red marks on Mingi’s neck from the day previous and worries it.

When he comes he pulls out to watch in self satisfaction as his seed bubbles out of Mingi’s ass, hole spasming as Mingi clenches and tries not to let it escape and ultimately fails; hole loose and messy from Hongjoong’s cock.

When Mingi turns to him with question in his eyes, Hongjoong shushes his lips with a kiss, and pushes his sweaty hair off of his forehead. 

They sleep a little longer.

xXx

For obvious reasons, they don’t tell the crew what happened. Perhaps for the first time ever, they don’t even bother to ask - but whether that’s because of newfound ability to mind their own business or Seonghwa turning his horrible, parental glare on anyone who dares _consider_ approaching it is anyone’s guess.

The night that Hongjoong and Mingi return back to the ship, Hongjoong comes to Mingi’s room alone.

“Hey. Can I come in?”

Mingi imagines he must looked at least a fraction of how panicked he feels, standing dumbly in the doorway. His finger slips, and the door slides shut quickly with a _shff_.

“Oh my fucking god, fucking _thing_ ” Mingi yelps, and flips the _open_ switch again.

Hongjoong reappears. He grimaces. 

“I can leave. Sorry, you’ve probably tired - “

“No! Stay. I mean, not all night of course. I mean. Well.” Mingi fumbled.

Hongjoong cleared his throat. He seems to flounder for a moment, hands twisting around themselves. 

“I’m sorry for putting you in that position on our last mission.” He says finally. “I never expected to lose control that way, and I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Mingi, in true Mingi fashion, blurted the first, and worst, thought that came to mind:

“You put me in a _lotta_ different positions.”

Hongjoong’s mouth opened. And closed.

Mingi put his face in his hands. Total silence.

“I’m - i’m so sorry for that, Mingi.” Hongjoong continued, awkwardly. A real soldier. Mingi swooned. “My feelings caused you harm and I hate that they did.”

“Your what?

“My feelings caused you harm and I h - “

Mingi covered Hongjoong’s mouth with his hand, eyes wide. Hongjoong raised his eyebrows - menacingly - and Mingi snatched his hand back. 

“When’s the last time you washed your hands.” Hongjoong complained, wiping his mouth.

“You came in my ass _so many times_ yesterday you do not get to scold me about _anything_ right n - WAIT.” Mingi breathed. “Hyung, what do you mean by _your feelings_?”

Hongjoong studiously avoided Mingi’s eyes, fixing his gaze to the wall above Mingi’s bed.

“My personal feelings for you...aren’t the same as they are for the other crewmates. When we fell and ingested that pollen it acted as an aphrodisiac for me, being partially nonhuman, and since I was already fixated on y - “

Mingi kissed Hongjoong on the mouth. And then he kissed him some more. And more. And Hongjoong kissed Mingi back. Every single time. And that’s how Song Mingi became the Captain’s boy.


End file.
